


Sunrise

by sayaleigh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Framano, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Framano, established relationship. Lovino made a promise, and Francis actually expects him to follow through. Luckily, the Italian doesn't mind too much. Request from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Warm hands and gentle touches woke Lovino, running lightly over his skin and making him shiver until he pried his eyes open, blinking sleepily up at his lover. The blond smiled down at him, somehow apologetic and welcoming at the same time. As much as he disliked being woken, the Italian couldn't be angry when the other man looked at him like that.

"Francis? What the hell do you want?" he grumbled softly, taking in the small Parisian apartment with a single sweep of his gaze. The sky outside was beginning to lighten, casting enough light to navigate the room, but the sun hadn't even risen yet. Lovino was used to the Frenchman letting him sleep until noon unless they had a meeting.

"You promised you would watch the sunrise with me this morning," Francis reminded him, tucking a few blond curls behind his ear.

Lovino stared up at him for a moment, but he remembered that promise now. Sighing, he slipped his hand into Francis' and let him pull him up. The silken sheet slipped from his waist, but he grabbed it and tugged it free from the bed to wrap around himself. Francis frowned, but didn't protest as he led the way to the small balcony. Both men were barefoot, and their feet made soft, whispery noises as the crossed the carpet.

"You can go back to bed when it's over," Francis promised, pressing a small kiss to the top of the brunet's head as Lovino leaned against him. The Italian made a small, noncommittal sound, nuzzling into his lover's warmth.

The pale disc of light rose slowly over the Parisian rooftops, still draped in wisps of cloud. Traces of pink bled into the sky, tracing the edges of every cloud and building. A couple birds, probably pigeons or sparrows, swooped through the air and disappeared after a moment. Slowly, the sky lightened to a rich blue, and the sounds of the city waking below began to reach them.

Lovino's weight against his side seemed greater than before, and now that the spectacle was over, Francis looked down at him curiously. Nudging him gently, he asked in a soft voice, "Have you fallen asleep again, mon cher?"

Lovino groaned softly and shook his head, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. He looked almost childish with his tousled hair and slightly pouted lips, and Francis couldn't help but smile. He leaned down, kissing those full lips lightly just as the edge of the light reached them, illuminating their hair with gold and auburn halos.

Smiling slightly, Lovino intertwined his fingers with the Frenchman's and tugged him gently back to bed. They fell onto the mattress together, the blankets immediately pressing around them as if to call them back to sleep. Lovino wriggled upward a little until he could kiss Francis again, tangling his fingers into the blond locks.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" the Frenchman asked softly, smiling against his lips once they'd separated. Lovino just shook his head and settled down again, closing his eyes.

"Francis?" he asked after a moment, his voice already slightly slurred by sleep.

"Hm?"

"Je t'aime."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr that I may have gotten a little carried away with...But who can blame me? They're cute as hell and I've had a weakness for Framano since I found a France who would rp it with me. But yeah I liked this enough that I wanted to post it here too.
> 
> ~Saya


End file.
